Many motor vehicle tires have a circumferential tread provided with a plurality of circumferential grooves that define ribs there between. Generally lateral slots can be provided in the ribs to form a plurality of shaped blocks, known as tread blocks. These tread blocks can be distributed along the tread according to a specific pattern. Sipes, which are generally narrow slits cut into the tread, can be provided in the tread blocks to improve wet, snow, and ice traction of the tire.